


A Future Only With You

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Epiphany, Fleurentia Week, Fluff, Good emotions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: It’s one of those days when Ravus realizes what he has with Ignis is quite life changing.





	A Future Only With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of fleurentia-week
> 
> Prompt: Epiphany / Noun - a moment of sudden revelation or insight.

While the gondola voyages through the Altissian sea, Ravus grows lost in his thoughts as he focuses solely on Ignis sitting next to him.

Meanwhile, Ignis is currently explaining the history of Altissia, looking afar and admiring the wonders of the capital city. Retelling the tale of when he and his companions arrived here twenty-some years ago, wandering along the canals and making bets at the arena with fireworks in their eyes.

There was much to explore, the vendors to browse from and the people they met, it was all part of the experience and more that Altissia offered.

But his words do not reach Ravus’ ear, instead he watches the little expressions that Ignis makes as he speaks. A fondness Ravus always likes—enjoys—more than anything else, the joy plastering on Ignis’ face beams with an invigorating interest.

Over the years, Ravus has always preferred Ignis’ understanding of the world and surprisingly, of _him_ as well. It is far more pleasant than the many individuals he had met. Any yet, a part of him believed he didn’t deserve Ignis, that he was wrong to pursue a relationship. Even doubting Ignis was even interested in the first place.

The sinking feeling hits him. He stops, realizing Ignis staring at him now. Ravus wishes the gondola would sink and take him away. Spare him from the small embarrassment working its way into his cheeks.

“What is it?” Ignis asks. Soon his body relaxes, bumping against Ravus’ arm when he comes to a realization and almost grins. “I see you’re not up for a history lesson. Perhaps a more uplifting story would be more suitable for the ride? Though I can’t guarantee my storytelling is entertaining to say the least. You know every single one actually.”

Ravus presses his lips together and looks away, he sees his reflection in the water, his older self watching him back with his grown out hair tied over a shoulder, and it’s far more interesting than what he was doing before.

He shouldn’t overthink this, shouldn’t make Ignis wait, but he takes much time as he needs before he gains the will to talk to him.

“I apologize, it’s not the lesson I was mulling over,” Ravus finally says when he turns his attention to Ignis, but a hand settles over his thigh and stays there. Ravus shifts, taking note of the hand, and Ignis glancing with an understanding. A small squeeze on his leg before he pulls back, but Ravus hastily takes the hand back. The words he wishes to say are lodged in his throat, it’s almost too frustrating to say what’s on his mind. Repeatedly, he attempts to convince himself he can do it.

“Then, what is it? Do you wish for us to disembark?” The gentle note is far too caring.

Ravus shakes his head in slow movements, but it doesn’t soothe the concern look over Ignis.

“Ravus? You’re worrying me.”

He begins in an instant, “There was a time when we used to argue so often, the days were painfully stressful for us as the weeks go. I remember the look on your face, reddened with anger over a petty argument we had, and it was because of me that we almost... gave up on each other. At first, we ran away from our problems rather than apologizing. We hurt but a lot has happened after that.

“Do you regret it?”

The ring on his finger glistens along with Ignis’ pair.

“Never,” Ravus admits. “We changed for the better, rather than us losing everything.”

He already suffered enough hardships in his life revolving around his home and family. He doesn’t need to go down the beaten path for the hundredth time, and he doesn’t need another reminder of the hell he’s been through because he knows fairly well he won’t survive the ordeal if thrown in.

Ignis hums, “And it’s good now, isn’t it?”

He brings Ravus’ left hand against his own lips and kisses between each prosthetic finger, each touch is full of adoration and sweet lingerings, making Ravus’ heart fluttering like a teenager.

“It is very much so,” Ravus answers before sealing Ignis’ lips with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> They're much older like in their 40s, and I think Ravus would look back into the past sometimes. See the man he once was and where he is today. How far he's come, and Ignis coming to his life like it changed him... and he's grateful for that. Just good things...
> 
> -
> 
> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
